When You Find Me
by wanderlustlights
Summary: cisgirl!Kurtofsky. "Loser freak," she snarled as she walked past Kate. Like always, the taunt didn't make her feel better. It just made her feel heavier.


**Title:** When You Find Me  
**Author:** wanderlustlights & savekenny  
**Rating:** PG-13 (will probably go up)  
**Word Count:** 1376/?  
**Pairing:** Dani/Kate {genderswap!Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers:** Everything through episode 2.06 "Never Been Kissed." Except Kurt is actually Kate and Dave is Dani and they're cisgirls. And yeah.  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and we take ownership of nothing there. :)  
**Summary: **cisgirl!Kurtofsky. _"Loser freak," she snarled as she walked past Kate. Like always, the taunt didn't make her feel better. It just made her feel heavier._ **  
A/N:** So we got the idea for this back in the beginning of the summer and somehow through everything, it got put on the backburner. But we finally finished the first part! So enjoy. Also, the title is from "When You Find Me" by Joshua Radin featuring Maria Taylor.

—

Kate smiled down fondly at Blair's text, the one word _courage_giving her a strange sense of security even in its simplicity.

Before she even knew what was happening, her phone was being knocked out of her hand. Kate glanced up to see Dani Karofsky walking right on past her.

"Loser freak," she sneered, glaring, ponytail swinging and Cheerios skirt twirling as she walked past.

Kate stared at her as Dani walked on down the hallway, and bent down to retrieve her phone with a sigh. This was getting ridiculous. Ever since pretty much the end of the previous year, Dani had been teasing her relentlessly, about anything and everything. She'd finally come out last year and, ever since, had become Dani's number one target. Somehow in being honest with herself, it had made everything worse, with one person in particular – Dani. Always Dani.

Glancing down the hallway at Dani's retreating figure, then back at Blair's text, Kate sprinted down the hallway after her.

When she finally found her, it was in the bathroom, Dani completely, calmly focused on fixing her mascara.

Dani didn't get it; she didn't understand _why _Kate insisted on being so… out there with her sexuality. She didn't get why she was so okay, gay or lesbian or whatever; didn't she get that it wasn't normal? Why did she have to rub it in everyone's faces? So of course Dani felt the need to show her that it was unacceptable.

When she saw Kate standing by her locker smiling down at that damn cell phone of hers, probably a text from her girlfriend or whatever, her gut twisted. _No_, it's not fair. She should just pretend to be normal like everyone else!

"Loser freak," she snarled as she walked past Kate. Like always, the taunt didn't make her feel better. It just made her feel heavier. _Fuck, _shedidn't need this.

Dani retreated into the girls' bathroom, fixing her make up in attempt to distract herself. She heard someone come in behind her and for some reason she just _knew _it was Kate.

"What do you want, freak?" she asked, not bothering to turn around.

Kate huffed. "I want to know why the hell you have such a problem with me. I want to know why you've decided to torture me, of all people, when there are literally over a _hundred_ other girls in this school that you could be doing that to. So tell me, what the _fuck_ is your problem?" she spat, seething, not even caring that Dani was looking at her like that.

Dani rolled her eyes and glared at Kate through the mirror. "You're a freak, _that's _my problem. You like girls and that's _disgusting." _ She turned on her heels. "Plus, you dress like something out of a fashion shoot gone wrong. It's hideous." Why couldn't Dani just back the fuck away? Why the hell was she doing this?

"I'll have you know that this is exactly what the models in _Vogue_ are wearing, maybe you should learn to dress yourself in something a bit more stylish for once instead of just following the herd." Kate crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. "And there is _nothing_ _wrong_ with a girl liking other girls. There is, however, something very fucking wrong with homophobia. I can't choose my sexuality. You, on the other hand, can choose not to be an ignorant bitch." At that, she saw a mix of surprise and anger in Dani and knew she'd finally gained the upper hand, at least slightly.

Dani balled her fists in anger, why the hell wasn't Kate backing off? Why the hell did that jab at her style even hurt so much? Couldn't she see that Dani didn't want anything to do with her? Didn't want to be near her because... "Who the hell do you even think you are? Can't you just back the fuck off? I don't want you _near _me. Wouldn't want to catch the queer," she sneered, stepping forward.

Kate glared heatedly, feeling the blood boil under her skin as she stared up at Dani, so close to her now, only a few inches away. "Oh, fuck you, it's not something you can catch! God, do you seriously not understand the concept or are you just that stupid?!"

The air in the room felt thick, Dani thought she was going to be sick. She needed to get out. "Do _not _messwith me." Dani raised a fist, hoping to God she looked threatening.

Kate glanced at Dani's raised fist quickly, swallowing thickly at the sight, and raised her chin boldly. "If you're going to hit me then fine, do it, but I'm not going to change who I am and you can't do a damn thing about it. I love myself, which is a lot more than I can say about you. You walk around here acting like you're so tough and badass but all you are is a scared little girl and nothing is gonna change that."

Dani didn't know what happened next, she didn't even remember moving. All she knew was the next second her lips were on Kate's, hands on smooth skin. The world around them suddenly disappeared and there was just Dani and Kate, and all Dani could think about was how soft Kate's lips were and how they tasted like the cherry chap stick she was wearing and _good god _kissing Kate was a million times better than any kiss she had ever had with Santiago. Dani pulled her lips away for a second and mistook the fear in Kate's eyes for that of the same lust she was feeling and went in for a second kiss.

Kate felt her breath coming in short gasps as she watched Dani descend on her again, pushing her away gently before she could get too close. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she yelled, moving away from the other girl far enough that she wasn't even in arms reach. She didn't miss the hurt look that Dani gave her when she saw Kate moving further and further away.

Dani felt reality come crashing back around her when Kate pushed her away, _fuck _what did she do? Why was she so stupid. "Forget about it," Dani huffed, picking up her purse off the sink, "just forget this happened." She shoved her way past Kate and out the door, fighting back tears that were threatening to come out. Now Kate _knew _and was going to tell everyone. Dani felt like her life was over.

Kate watched her go, and closed her eyes tightly as she just tried to figure out where to go from there. She glanced back at the bathroom door, half expecting Dani to come back in for another confrontation, and turned her attention to the wall of mirrors. Tucking her hair behind an ear, she thought of that kiss and what Dani had said to her as she practically sprinted from the room. _"Just forget this happened." _Well that was going to be just completely impossible, that was for sure. It was definitely not the sort of thing you just forgot.

Kate pulled the hem of her sweater up and palmed her phone in the front pocket of her skinny jeans, remembering the cracked screen and how she'd gotten into this mess in the first place.

She was pretty sure Dani thought she was going to tell everybody, broadcast to the world just how much of a closet case Dani really was and how it all had come to a boiling point. Kate could be a bitch sometimes, sure, but she would never out someone against their will; that was just way too cruel, even for her.

Kate took one last look at herself in the mirror, reapplying her chap stick and putting on a dab of lip gloss as well, and heard the bell ring to start the next class. "Fuck," she swore and fled the bathroom, running down the hallway, her heels loud against the linoleum floor and hoping against all hope that she wouldn't get sent to Figgins for being tardy.

This was already a bad enough day without her dad getting called on top of it.

_tbc._


End file.
